Susumu's Day
by anime07
Summary: Looks like Susumu once again fall in love. Will he's love be successful this time with the help of Tsukasa and the F4?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1  
**

"Bye then Makino, I'll meet with you tomorrow then." Tsukasa said to his girlfriend Makino Tsukushi as he leaned to her to give her a peck on her cheek. Tsukushi blushed which made Tsukasa grin. Which earned him a smack in the head. "Don't do that in here, some people might see you know." Tsukushi scolded Tsukasa with a blush still creeping on her cheeks. It was another average Friday for both of them. As usual, Tsukasa went to Tsukushi's place to greet her family and have dinner with them. Tsukasa made sure to always visit them on Friday nights because he grew fond of them and he wants to be closer to them since he will marry Tsukushi sooner or later.

"Makino, your still being shy, it's okay for other people to see us kissing you know, it's very natural for couples to kiss you stupid girl." Tsukasa said while laughing on Tsukushi's red face which greatly resembles a very red tomato now. "Whatever, just go home now you stupid moron." Tsukushi said as he push Tsukasa towards the pavement of their apartment. "Okay okay I'll go now. Bye then. Good night. Love you" Tsukasa said to Tsukushi. "Okay, bye then and good night too." Tsukushi responded and pulled Tsukasa's coat closer and give him a quick peck on the lips "Love you too" she murmured and rushed off to their house. "Stupid weird girl." Tsukasa said to no one in particular with a goofy grin in his face.

As Tsukasa finally walked to his car, chauffeur waiting for him patiently, he was immediately blocked by a particular boy whom he know and saw just now at her girlfriend's place. "Oh, Susumu, need something?" Tsukasa said to him with a smile. "Uhm.. actually, Domyouji-san, I wanted to ask you a favor, if you don't mind." Susumu said in a very low voice that made Tsukasa very curious and at the same time excited because he always wanted to help Tsukushi and her family but they just never let him help. "Uhmm.. could you help me with the girl I like again?" he said in a bit loud and hopeful voice.

**00ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00**

**Author's Note:** So that's quite a short chapter. I was inspired to write this story due to boredom again xD. I hope you guys will like it. Oh, and BTW, it's based on HYD's j-drama, the best drama ever .. I'm not planning to make it long though. I'll just update when I feel like I want to or when many people will be interested enough. Anyway, R&R ^^! Any comments are accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Eh?!?" Tsukasa exclaimed which is loud enough for the whole wide world to hear.

"Domyouji-san, please keep it down or nee-chan will hear." Susumu said to Tsukasa, embarrassment written all over his face.

"Okay okay. I'm just really glad for you little bro. So, how does this girl looks like? Is she from your class? What's her name?" Tsukasa bombarded him with question in a very excited manner that no human being could actually compete with his excitement. Susumu was about to answer Tsukasa's questions but - "Susumu, where are you?" Tsukushi said as she went out of their apartment complex and spotted Susumu with someone she can barely make out but clearly know who he was.

Both of them heard Tsukushi voice and quickly stopped their conversation.

"Well, let's talk about this tomorrow then Susumu, your nee-chan is here. Let's meet at the usual place at two o'clock. Got that?" Tsukasa immediately said as he saw Tsukushi hurrying towards them.

"Oh, there you are Susumu!" she said as she jog towards the two boys. Upon reaching them she then turned to Tsukasa's direction and said "Domyouji, what are you doing here? I thought you already went home?" she asked her boyfriend with a frown on her face.

"Oh, I'm just talking to little bro, you know, just saying good bye." Tsukasa casually said to her and smiled. "So good bye then little bro and good night." Tsukasa said, this time addressing it to Susumu, "Good bye too Domyouji-san and good night." Susumu said and run off to their house, he sure is grateful to Tsukasa for covering for him.

"What's up with the two of you Domyouji? I didn't know that you two are that close." Tsukushi asked as , curiosity taking over her senses.

"Huh? What do you mean Makino? You know that guys are naturally close at heart" Tsukasa said while cocking his head as if he was far smarter than her, which obviously, everyone who knows him would never believe.

"Oh, nothing really." she said, a bit confused on his actions.

"Okay, bye then Makino. See you tomorrow." Tsukasa said as he give Tsukushi a winning smile which will make mostly likely almost every girl in the planet drool, but sadly, just ALMOST and Makino Tsukushi is certainly not one of those girls who will drool over it.

"Bye Domyouji." she said and smiled back shyly which makes Tsukasa blushed.

"Ah, your playing dirty Makino! How am I suppose to resist you after that smiling like that. At this rate, I won't be able to go home." he said slightly scolding her for smiling like that even though was obviously smitten by her smile and then proceeded to kiss her on the cheek. After that, he waved good bye to his beloved girl and finally walked towards his car where his chauffeur is waiting for him patiently.

Inside the car, Tsukasa was left fantasizing about Tsukushi. He was now daydreaming about the kiss Tsukushi gave him earlier but his train of thoughts was cut off when his driver told him that they arrived at their mansion. As he entered his house and walk to his bedroom, his thoughts drifted to what Susumu asked him. Well, he doesn't really mind helping Susumu out, actually he was even glad to help him with this girl. He was really curious about the girl he fell in love to this time. He still pity him for he was dumped nefore and was a bit guilty since he was the one who helped him out that time. But this time, he will make sure that Susumu won't be dumped by this girl.

The next day..

"Yo!" Tsukasa greeted Susumu with his signature smile and headed towards him. He was a bit surprised since he thought that he arrived earlier.

"Oh, Domyouji-san. Hello" Susumu said a bit startled at Tsukasa's arrival which made Tsukasa smile.

"So, thinking of something, or more like someone?" Tsukasa said with a knowing smile in his face. Susumu just blushed and didn't respond to Tsukasa's question.

"Yosh, let's start this plan. First, tell me something about this girl?" Tsukasa asked

"Well, she's a girl from our class, her name is Shiori Megumi." Susumu said

"How did it happened then? When did you started liking her? How did she managed to steal your heart?" Tsukasa asked, excitement can be seen in his face,

"Well, I've like her for quite a long time now. Remember my first love? That's her." Susumu explained.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

**Author's Note:** Sorry if it took me a long time to update my story. I was tempted not to continue this story since I doubt that people will really like my story, but then again I hate it when authors leave their stories unfinished so I'll promise I'll finish this one =]. Anyway, I would like to thanks **matsujun lover **and** bless**

for the review, it really gave me the motivation to write ^^. And I hope you guys will make an account so that I can PM you and thank you privately =].


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Oh, so she's your first love then" Tsukasa replied and then "Eh? She's the same girl as the one you confessed to?" Tsukasa said happiness and excitement clearly overflowing his senses.

"You must have really like her then. Don't worry little bro, I'll try my best so that she will like you too. I'll make sure that this time I won't fail" Tsukasa said while flipping his phone and began calling someone or rather some people .

"Thank you Domyouji-san." Susumu said happily

"Yo!" Tsukasa greeted the person on the other line excitedly.

"Oh, Tsukasa what's up?" Hanazawa Rui, Tsukasa's bestfriend said on the other line. He was sure that Tsukasa is up to something again judging by the tone of his voice. Knowing Tsukasa, he was probably up to something really weird again.

"Rui are Soujiroh and Akira with you? Meet me up at my house in thirty minutes, I have something to ask you guys. It's urgent " he said, more like commanded and ended the phone call.

"Wai-" Rui was cut off when Tsukasa ended the phone call. He was about to tell him that he wasn't with Akira and Soujiroh, guess there's no choice but to call them now, Rui thought.

"He sure is boss." he said to no one in particular. He doesn't really believe that it's really urgent since Tsukasa always say that when want to talk to them no matter how much trivial his so-called "urgent" topic is, which is usually about his girlfriend Tsukushi. But even so, he was curious as to what he is up to this time.

_After 45 minutes_

"You guys are late, what the hell were you guys doing?" Tsukasa shouted.

"Well, for your information we aren't with Rui when you called him so suddenly. " Akira said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Whatever. I need to ask you to lend me a land." Tsukasa said excitedly

"You mean hand Tsukasa, you sure are getting dumber day by day." Soujiroh said while shaking his head

"Oi! Words are just words you know! You're so stupid Soujiroh." Tsukasa said while lolling his head as if saying he is far smarter than the rest of them.

"Anyway, I need you guys to help me with something concerning Makino's brother." he said enthusiastically.

"Don't tell me.." Akira said, his words left trailing because of the shocking request he just heard.

"Eh?" Soujiroh exclaimed. He know where this thing will be going to.

"What do you mean Tsukasa?" Rui asked, his curiosity perking up. He's the only one left in the dark about the matchmaking the F4 conducted before.

"You see, he asked me if I can help him with this girl he like." he said nonchalantly, yet excitement is still evident in his face.

"I know this was coming. I'm okay with this, but are you sure Tsukasa?" Akira said

"You know what happened before when we helped him. He got dumped." Soujiroh said

"Oh, I see. So you guys helped him before and he got dumped." Rui commented.

"That's true but this time I won't fail. He said that it's the same girl as before." Tsukasa informed his friends.

"Huh? Then it will be more difficult since he already get dumped." Soujiroh said.

"He's right Tsukasa, he might get his heart broken again. And much worse, it's because of the same girl." Akira said, agreeing to Soujiroh's words.

"Don't worry. We can do this!" Tsukasa said positively. He sure doesn't know when to give up.

"I agree with Tsukasa. This will be interesting too." Rui said with a mall grin playing on his lips.

"So, are you guys in?" Tsukasa asked, clearly knowing the answer. He knows that his friends will help him no matter how strange his requests are.

"I'm in." Rui said.

"Alright." Akira said, sighing and looking defeated.

"Well, we don't have a choice after all. I'm in as well." Soujiroh said.

"I know I can trust you guys." Tsukasa said happily.

_The next day at the park…_

"Yo! Susumu!" Tsukasa greeted. Susumu was a bit startled because he's not expecting that all of them will come but at the same time, he's thankful.

"Oh, hello Domyouji-san, Nishikado-san, Mimasaka-san and Hanazawa-san. It's nice to meet all of you again. Please take care of me" He said cheerfully. The rest of them greeted him too.

"So, Tsukasa told us that this girl you like was the same as before, is that true?" Akira asked.

"Uh… Yes, your right." Susumu replied shyly, his cheeks turning bright red.

"I see. I thought Tsukasa used the wrong words again." Soujiroh said jokingly said which earned him a death glare from none other than Tsukasa.

"So, how do you want us to help?" Rui asked.

"Well, I just want to ask for advice on how should I confess to her again if that's okay." Susumu said, his voice a bit low due to embarrassment.

"Don't worry little bro, we will help you no matter what. We will help you make this girl head over gills for you" Tsukasa stated proudly. The rest of the F4 just shook their heads, clearly used to Tsukasa's stupidity. He sure knows how to act stupid effortlessly.

"Oh, it's already this late? I need to go now guys, I promised to meet up Makino. Bye." Tsukasa said quickly and run off to their meeting place.

"He sure forgets the things around him when it comes to Makino." Rui commented.

"How can he just rush off like that to meet her when just now he was very enthusiastic about his plan." Soujiroh said, while shaking his head.

"Makino is his top priority after all. It can't be help." Akira said

"We will go now too Susumu. See you later." Akira said, now directing his words to Susumu

"Good bye too." Susumu said, who was very thankful to all of them.

**Author's Note: ** I'm really sorry if took me so long to update. I'm too lazy. Thanks to **ilovereading567 **and to** matsujunlover**. You guys really helped me a lot to continue this story. I hope you guys will like this chapter ^^. I don't know when I will update the next chapter again, I have my hands full right now since the start of classes is coming closer and closer which sucks since I don't want to go to school yet :P.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"You're late!" Tsukasa barked impatiently the time he saw his beloved girlfriend running towards him. As expected, Tsukasa came earlier than Tsukushi. He enjoys arriving earlier than her in their dates since usually he gets a reward for arriving early or more like her apology for getting there late in a for of a kiss. Sure he always acts annoyed but he is always excited for the reward he will get later, added the fact that he doesn't like the idea of making his girl wait.

"Sorry. I needed to stay a little longer at my part time job because lots of people are buying." Tsukushi explained while panting heavily due to running.

"Whatever, you still need to pay me back for being late you know." Tsukasa said in a knowing tone as he leans closer to her and proceeded to kiss her. Of course Tsukushi knows what awaits her for being late but she doesn't mind that at all. In fact, she enjoys his so-called "punishment for getting here late". Moments later, they broke apart from the kiss. Both of them are panting a little and blushing like hell. One might wonder why they are still getting embarrass about stuff like this besides the fact that they are dating for so long, but when it comes down to it, they are still the same old Tsukushi and Tsukasa that we all know and love after all.

Tsukasa was the first one to recover and said "So, where do you want to go?" he said in a nonchalant way but he's blush just gives him away.

"I didn't really think of a place we can go. I thought you already planned a place for our date today." Tsukushi replied shyly, the kiss they shared just now still on her mind which once again, made her blush.

"Of course I already thought of a place to go to! I just want to ask you because you might have a place in your mind!" Tsukasa said, clearly embarrassed for being caught off guard. The truth is, he just want to lighten the mood that's why he asked her that.

"Oh, I don't really have something in my mind right now. I guess we should stick to what you are planning then." Tsukushi said cheerfully and give Tsukasa a grin, that send shivers through his spine.

"Okay. We should eat first and just decide where to go to next while eating, how's that sound?" Tsukasa asked patiently and offered his arm to her.

"That's a great idea! I'm starving! Let's go!" Tsukushi said excitedly and grabbed Tsukasa's arm as they walked merrily along the street, not minding the people around them.

They entered a high class restaurant, as usual, courtesy of Tsukasa. Tsukushi didn't protest this time since she knows that no matter how much she protest it will be futile, plus she's starving so it's better to eat as soon as possible. The restaurant gives out a very comfortable feeling. Even though it was a pricey restaurant, the atmosphere can still put Tsukushi's mind at ease. As they eat at the restaurant, Tsukasa and Tsukushi planned what they will do for today.

"I know! Domyouji, how about we go to the amusement park later?" Tsukushi said enthusiastically with a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Huh? I don't want to go to a commoner's place like that Makino! You're so childish! You still enjoy things like that." Tsukasa said teasingly as he laughs while shaking his head in the process. The truth is, he really want to try to go in the amusement park with his girlfriend. He just wanted to tease her a bit. After all, he can never resist her requests, he always want to make her happy.

"Oh come on Domyouji, it will be really fun." Tsukushi begged once again as she pouted.

15 minutes later, the two love birds are already at the amusement park just as how Tsukushi wanted. Their amusement park date turned out to be so much fun just like their other dates. The amusement park looks spectacular at night. And since it is night time, there are only few people left to enjoy the wonderful vicinity of the park and our favorite couple is one of them. They went to lots of rides including the Ferris Wheel and the carousel, much to Tsukasa's displease though he gave in to it since Tsukushi seems to like it a lot. In the end he enjoyed all the rides they went to. They ate foods which were sold almost everywhere inside the park. They played some games which you can usually play at a carnival. Tsukasa even won a huge teddy bear for Tsukushi, which made her really happy.

As time pass, the park finally reach its closing time. The fireworks were lit which also signals the end of the day for the amusement park. The happy couple walked through the exit hand in hand.

"Should we go home now?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yes, I think so. It's getting pretty late." Tsukushi answered to the man walking beside her.

"Your right. I'll give you a ride. I called my driver to pick us up here." Tsukasa said thoughtfully.

Tsukasa's driver finally arrived and they entered the car. They were so tired yet so happy at the same time. Their date did become very memorable. Due to tiredness, Tsukushi leaned on Tsukasa's shoulder and snuggled closer to him to keep herself warm. Tsukasa didn't mind it though, as a matter of fact, he even enjoyed it.

"Domyouji.." Tsukushi whispered at Tsukasa's ear which made Tsukasa's heart skipped as his ears tingle.

"Hmm?" Tsukasa asked her, asking her to continue.

"Thank you for today. I had lots of fun." Tsukushi said and pecked him on the cheek shyly.

And for the hundredth time for this day, Tsukasa blushed once again.

**Author's Note:** Again, thanks to **matsujun lover **and **ilovereading567.** Your reviews never fail to encourage me to write the next chapters ^^. You two are definitely right. Start of school always complicate things. Sorry if this chapter is a little not too related to the story but I just can't help but write something about my favorite OTP, Tsukushi and Tsukasa. Once again, this fanfic is solely based on the Hana Yori Dango j-drama and nothing else.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Tsukasa. Oi! Tsukasa! Are you listening?" Akira said for the fifth time to Tsukasa who doesn't seem like he was paying attention at all. It sure is frustrating to keep on talking and talking and suddenly found out that one of the people you are talking to, not to mention the one who is supposed to supervise this conversation, was not paying attention at all.

They were at the F4 lounge, discussing about how they will help Susumu with the girl he likes. Well, they're not really there to talk about that stuff, they are actually having their lunch and Akira suddenly brought up that topic, claiming that since they promise to help Tsukushi's brother again, they should make a better advice for him to make up from the failed matchmaking before.

"Hmm.." Tsukasa replied dreamily as he let his thoughts drift to his date with Tsukushi last night. He sure had tons of fun there and he was very much looking forward for their next date, which he will confess to nobody. Now he was with his friends but he still can't get over their date. Kissing should be natural when it comes to ordinary couples, that's for sure, but in their case it's not very common. Sure they always kiss but that blissful feeling that he always feels when they kiss can never be erased.

"Tsukasa, you can continue daydreaming about Makino later." Rui said calmly, he easily read Tsukasa's thoughts, I mean who wouldn't be? His face gives it all anyway.

"Huh? I am so not daydreaming about her!" Tsukasa said as his face turns a bright shade of red, finally coming back to reality after hearing his girlfriend's name.

"Yeah right. Maybe you are having dirty thoughts about her but you shouldn't think about that in broad daylight Tsukasa." Soujiroh said teasingly with a smug grin on his handsome face. This comment made Tsukasa blush more.

"No I'm not! Shut up you perverted moron!" Tsukasa denied. Honestly, he doesn't even know why he is friends with these guys, they never fail to annoy him to the point of no return.

"Anyway, back to the topic Tsukasa. How do you plan to help Makino's brother? Did you come up with any plan at all?" Akira said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Of course I have! What do you take me for? a moron?" Tsukasa said haughtily, suddenly remembering his promise to Susumu.

"Yes." Rui, Akira and Soujiroh replied at the same time.

"What the hell? You guys think that I can't come up with a good plan-" Tsukasa was about to continue his rant when suddenly…

"Hello! What are you guys up to this time? I can hear Donyouji's voice at the hallway. And what is this plan you are talking about Domyouji?" Tsukushi inquired innocently.

"It's nothing. Just some boys' stuff. Trust me, you won't understand it at all." Tsukasa quickly covered, of course with a superior tone that says, I'm far greater and smarter than you. But at the same time, he's afraid to let her know about what they planning or about to plan. It will be hard to explain to her if she founds out.

"Geez, don't worry. I don't even want to ask any further details then. I'm not interested to know about stuff like that anyway. And I also don't think you'll answer me properly." Tsukushi said, she lied a bit about the part of her not being curios about what they might be up to, but she doesn't want to force them to tell her about it though. Knowing them, she was sure it was something trivial and really stupid.

This made the four of them heaved a sigh of relief. They sure are a bit more relaxed now since she's not bombarding them with questions about what she overheard. They will surely remember to keep distance with Tsukushi when they are talking about this next time.

"Let's just eat now. I'm getting hungry." Tsukushi said changing the topic after seeing how relieved they are that she is not asking them fro details about what they are planning. This made her curiosity perked up. She will definitely find out one day what they are up to, she noted to herself. She'll not ask them about this since she definitely knows that they won't say a word so she'll just drop it this time, plus she's really starving right now.

"Your right! Let's eat! Come over here now Makino!" Tsukasa said, pleased about her suggestion and really looking forward to spending time with her.

_At the park…_

"Susumu! We've got a great idea for you!" Tsukasa said excitement can be seen on his face. He jogged towards the bench where Susumu is sitting. Rui, Akira and Soujiroh trailing behind them, obviously exasperated about how childish he can be.

"Oh, Hi Domyouji-san! Thanks for coming!" Susumu said with grin as he proceeded to greet the other members of the F4 and they greeted him in return.

"Pardon Tsukasa's behavior. He can really be stupid most of the time." Akira said apologetically to Susumu as Rui and Soujiroh nodded in agreement.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Tsukasa said in an angry tone.

"Oh nothing Tsukasa." Soujiroh said, trailing his words as he fakes innocence, hinting that he really and utterly think that Tsukasa is a big idiot.

"Whatever! Susumu, let's got my place to talk about this confession thingy, okay?" Tsukasa said as he walked away fro the park while Rui, Akira, Soujiroh and Susumu followed.

As they reached Tsukasa's house, they were greeted by a lot of servants as they immediately headed to Tsukasa's room. Tea was served to them as they try to make their selves comfortable, especially Susumu who has never gone to such a luxurious and lavish place.

"So Susumu, like before, you need to confess to her right away, got that?" Tsukasa said as he drank his tea nonchalantly as if talking about the weather or something very mundane.

"Eh? But when should I confess then? I always see her everyday since we are classmates." Susumu asked.

"Well, the three of us thought that we should at least give you a week to prepare but Tsukasa insists that you should confess this week, meaning that you have four days left to prepare." Akira said in reply.

"But, will it really be okay?" Susumu asked, not really sure if he can do this with only four days to prepare.

"Of course you can! You're the little brother of the girl I've approved of after all! You should be tough enough!" Tsukasa stated proudly.

"You see Tsukasa, not every people are as thick as you. Normal people think through things before acting." Soujiroh scolded as Tsukasa opened his mouth to reply, Rui interjected and said "He's right Tsukasa. Not just because confessing so suddenly turned out pretty well to you doesn't mean that it will turn out well with other people you know."

"It's not like that! I think if you will confess to someone, you should do it as soon as possible before someone else does." Tsukasa said clearly embarrassed about what Rui just said.

"I see, so Domyouji-san confessed to nee-chan like that then." Susumu said as if rethinking what he just heard.

"Right. He suddenly asked her out in the most wrong timing you can ever imagine." Soujiroh said smirking as he said this which made Tsukasa more and more embarrassed.

"He didn't really confess yet though.." Akira said

"He just suddenly went to her and asked her out-" Rui continued and was suddenly cut off by Tsukasa.

"Shut up! You guys should mind your own business! Stop gasping about me as if I'm not here!" Tsukasa said clearly agitated.

"It's gossiping Tsukasa." Akira said with a heavy sigh which earned him an angry "Huh?" from Tsukasa.

"Back to the topic, Susumu I think you should write something for her again, this time tell her what you really feel for her." Tsukasa quickly said to change the topic, Rui, Soujiroh and Akira just let him be since it seems that he'll explode if they will continue picking at him.

"Okay then. I'll try my best." Susumu said.

They spent the whole afternoon trying to come up with something good to write. All of them gave each of their ideas while huddled on a table with a pen and an expensive stationary. Tsukasa wrote a sample letter for Susumu which made the rest of the F4 laugh because of the poor grammar and used of kanji. Soujiroh suggested thy use some flowery words which some flirt will usually used, but Rui and Tsukasa rejected their ideas. The time passed by quickly until finally they were able to finish a letter.

"At last! We are finally finished!" Tsukasa exclaimed jubilantly.

"Thank you for helping me. And also, sorry for troubling all of you." Susumu said to them.

"It's fine. It took some time but we did have fun." Akira reassured him as he smiled at him. Soujiroh and Rui nodded in agreement.

"Good luck to you!" Rui said

"Don't worry. We'll be rooting for you!" Soujiroh added.

After saying their farewells, Susumu went home with a huge smile on his face. He was definitely happy and grateful that they helped him. He is still nervous to confess but at the same time he is also a bit confident now after receiving words of encouragements from Tsukasa and the others. He sure can't wait for Friday to come, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:** Once again, I would like to thank **matsujun lover** and **ilovereading567** for supporting my work. Thanks guys ^^! Sorry if there are grammatical errors in my story. I'm too lazy to recheck it :P. Right now I'll do my best to finish this story before classes start again since I don't want to leave this story unfinished. Anyway, so far this is the longest chapter I've ever made so I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter =3.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Eh? Susumu? What are you doing at this time of night? How come you're still awake? Don't you have to go to school tomorrow? Is there something wrong? Are you feeling sick?" Tsukushi asked as she saw Susumu. It was already Thursday and Susumu's "confession day" is coming up. Finally, it will be tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day when he will confess his undying love for the girl he always like. He was really really really nervous! He's been thinking about it everyday and then there are these sleepless nights he has to deal with, this night is no excpetion. Lately, her sister has been bugging her about his school life. It seems like she is more concern for him these days. Lately, he is thinking that his sister knows that he likes someone, but after quite a while he will shun this thought as he thinks that it is impossible for her to find out about what he's up to. She never asked him about what he is up to after all, she's just asking him because the way he acts is different from the usual. That must be it. Nothing more, nothing less. Susumu nodded to himself as he thinks about this.

"Susumu!" Tsukushi said in a rather loud voice that made Susumu jumped.

"Oh, nee-chan what's up?" Susumu said in an awkward voice as his sister caught him off-guard.

"Susumu, I've been calling you for the last five minutes and you aren't answering at all. And lately, you've been acting really weird, you're not finishing your food, you don't talk that much, and you are spacing out a lot. What's the matter?" Tsukushi asked with worry written all over her face. She sure is curious about what is happening with his brother recently. He's not being his self.

"It's nothing nee-chan. It's just that the exams are coming next week so I'm a bit worried. Sorry for making you worry.'ll be going to sleep then. Good night nee-chan." Susumu replied hurriedly as he quickly turns his back on his sister making Tsukushi have no choice but to stop asking him any further.

"Okay then, if you say so. Good night too." Tsukushi mumbled reluctantly as she steps out Susumu's room and go back to her own room.

_Waaaahh! Nee-chan should never know about my confession no matter what! NEVER! It would be too embarassing if she would. But even so, I'm a little guilty for making her worried. Well it can't be help. I'll just tell her if I succeeded. Tomorrow will be that day huh. I can't believe that it will be really soon! I need to brace myself!_ These thoughts went on and on in his head until he finally fell asleep.

The next day...

_I wonder what has gotten into him lately... His been so out of it for awhile and he doesn't even answer my questions. I'm really worried. What if he got himself caught into a trouble? What if someone is bullying him in his school? Did he flunk? Aarrggh! I can't think anything that is worse than that! But one thing is for sure, his hiding something from me. Even so, he might get angry at me for meddling too much if it's no big of a deal ang I keep on stickung my nose to him... Guys sure are hard to understand._

"I guess I shouldn't butt in huh. I should just wait." Tsukushi mumbled as she heaved a sigh.

"Wait for what?" A voice belonging to a "certain someone" said that made Tsukushi startled. And this "certain someone" was no other than his boyfriend, Domyouji Tsukasa. He turned to her right to see him frowning at her and giving her an odd look as he cock his head to one side.

"Eh? Oh it was nothing. Anyway, aren't you early today?" Tsukushi quickly said in embarassment to change the subject, realizing that she has spoken her thoughts outloud.

"Don't change the subject, I'm asking you what's up? You shouldn't hide things from me you know. I'm your boyfriend.." Tsukasa said with worry, his last words barely audible but loud enough for her to hear.

"It's not really that much of a deal but you see, Susumu has been acting weird lately and it's been bothering me. He doesn't eat much and talk much, and he seems a little down and really jumpy these days so I'm worried." Tsukushi replied, feeling sorry that she made Tsukasa anxious.

"O-oh! Is that so? You shouldn't worry too much about him you know. I'm sure that he just have some things to deal with on his own. That's right! I'm sure of it!" Tsukasa said nervously while putting on a smile of reassurance for his girlfriend. He doesn't keep secrets from her usually but he believes that this one is an exception since it's "men's stuff" as what he calls it.

"Okay.. I guess I'll just let him be this time." Tsukushi said slowly as she consider what Tsukasa had just said though not really convince. She's sure that he's hiding something from her.

"Yeah just let him be. He's old enough to stand by himself. Anyway, let's got have lunch now. I can hear your stomach gambling." he replied teasingly as he make his way to the cafeteria.

"It's rumbling you moron." Tsukushi smiled as she corrected her stupid boyfriend and turn to follow him to the cafeteria. Even if some things change, some things sure do not.

At Susumu's school...

_I'm soooooo nervous! I guess this is it huh. But wait, I wonder where she is now? Did she went home already? But it's still early so maybe she's still here.. But what if she already did? Geez, I should have told her earlier that I have something to tell her before our classes ended._ Susumu thought as he went out to search for the girl he likes. He was too pre-occupied by these thoughts and was not really paying attention while he's walking so he bumped into someone. He stumbled a bit and heard a silent "ouch" from the person he bumped into and heard some cluttering as the things of the person he bumped fell on the floor, these pulled him out of his reverie. He automatically picked the things the fell and gave them to that person.

"I'm really sorry I wasn't paying atten-.. Ah! Mayu-chan!" He stopped half way as soon as he realized who he bumped into and managed to say her name outloud in a tiny squeak. Standing right before him is a really cute petite girl, with black hair. i Waaahh! I'm sure Domyouji-san will yell at me if he found out about this. /i he told his self mentally.

"Oh, Susumu-kun! Thanks for picking them for me." Mayu said brightly with a little tint on her face, as she give Susumu a warm smile. She bowed and turns to leave but Susumu managed to grab her hand which made her turn to him. Realizing what he just did he blushed madly, unable to speak.

"Uhhmm.. Do you have something to tell Susumu-kun?" She inquired, her face clearly showing a hint of curiosity.

"Mayu-chan... you see... Uhmm.. how should I say this.. I like you, please go out with me!" he said making Mayu blush. She stand there, her face hidden, not saying anything for a minute but seems like an hour for Susumu.

Outside Susumu's school...

"I wonder if turns out fine." Tsukasa sighed, his eyes not leaving the gate as they wait for Susumu.

"Maybe it didn't, you coach him after all Tsukasa." Soujiroh said teasingly which made Tsukasa furious.

"What the hell did you mean by that huh? I'm sure he-" Tsukasa stopped talking as he saw Susumu walking from afar. He suddenly run towards him with Rui, Soujiroh and Akira trailing behind.

"So how did it went?" Tsukasa asked worriedly. He was quiet for a wily which made Tsukasa more worried. "Oi! Speak up!" he added.

"She said-"

"Susumu-kun! Sorry for the wait!" a girl said, panting as she ran towards Susumu's direction, the F4 eyeing her curiously.

"Oh, you're talking to someone.. I'm sorry to interupt." she apologized and bowed a little.

"Let me introduce her to you. Mayu-chan this Domyouji-san, my nee-chan's boyfriend, and these are Hanazawa-san, Nishikado-san, and Mimasaka-san, they are my nee-chans' friends. They help me a lot and always support me." he said as the four of them give her a small nod.

"Domyouji-san, Hanazawa-san, Nishikado-san, and Mimasaka-san, this is Mayu-chan, my girlfriend." Susumu said with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Huh? So you mean it went well?" Rui, Soujiroh, and Akira said in unison. Susumu just smiled and apologized to them for making them worry.

"You see..."

_Flashback_

"I'm sorry if this may be sudden, but you see, I like you for such a long time... I can wait if you-"

"You don't have to. Please don't wait." she said silently, cutting him off.

Thinking that he was rejected, he muttered a quick apology and started to leave to hide his embarrassment and was surprised as he was stopped by Mayu as she hugged him.

"Don't apologize. Don't you know, I like you for so long as well." she said looking straight at him but quickly turns away and hid her face on his chest, her face turning red.

_End of flashback_

"So it was like that." Susumu said happily after explaining what happened.

"Why didn't you told us sooner. We were really worried. But even so, congrats little bro!" Tsukasa said to Susumu happily.

"Tsukasa sure is right, we were worried, but it's great that thing went smoothly. Congratulations Susumu." Soujiroh said.

"Congrats!" Rui and Akira said together.

"I'm really happy for you." Akira said smiling.

"I guess Tsukasa do some things right once in a while huh." Rui said teasingly which earned him a laugh and a scowl from Tsukasa.

"Domyouji-san, Hanazawa-san, Nishikado-san, and Mimasaka-san, hontou ni arigatou!" Susumu said

"It's fine, be happy now." Tsukasa said, ruffling Susumu's hair.

"Will be going now, ja ne." The four of them waved leaving the young couple alone.

"Man, I'm glad that it went well. I'm glad that Susumu wasn't rejected. Guess I'm a great mentor after all" Tsukasa said with a huge grin as they passed the gate. They were finally leaving and decided to celebrate for the success of Susumu.

"Yeah right." Rui, Soujiroh, and Akira replied as they rolled their eyes.

"But it's true. isn't it? Susumu certainly wouldn't confess if we hadn't urge to" Tsukasa replied to them, a little piss that they are not ignoring his greatness.

"So you're the one who helped Susumu confess eh?"

"Yes! Of course I was! What kind of stupid question was tha-" he gulped when he saw who asked the question, standing right before him was no other than his girlfriend, Makino Tsukushi.

"I see, so that's why he was acting so strange. You said that there shouldn't be any secrets between us and here you are hiding something from me." Tsukushi said, her back facing Tsukasa.

"It wasn't like that, it's boys' stuff! Boys' stuff! You said you're not interested!" Tsukasa said defensively.

"Boys' stuff huh? I don't think that's counted." she said ignoring his reasoning.

"You know-" Tsukasa began, the other three sensing that they are about to argue again quickly excused their selves and walked out, which was the right choice since as the two of them started their bickering once again.

"Sorry for hiding this to you." Tsukasa said out of the blue after growing tired of arguing with her. He really want to spend some time with her so he decided to end this subject and drop it.

"It's fine. I understand." Tsukushi replied, feeling the same way.

"Susumu seems to really like her you know, so I wanted to help him. I want him to know how it feels to fall in love like I love you." Tsukasa explained as he hug her tightly. Despite the fact that she said that it's fine. He feels that he still need to say it anyway.

"Oh, is that so? Then I'll let it slide this time." Tsukushi said hugging him back with a smile on her face.

"Speaking of which, how did you found out about this?" Tsukasa peered down at her and asked.

"It's girls' stuff." She giggled as she broke out of his embrace and walk which left Tsukasa dumb-founded.

"Oi, matte!" Tsukasa yelled as he followed her on the street.

_FIN_

**Author's Note**: I'm so sorry for the super duper late update .! I know that I said that I don't want to leave my fanfics unfinished for a long time but unfortunately I did XP.! I'm really sorry about this .! I'm lacking out of inspiration and last year was a really busy one for me since I was a graduating student, but now that I already graduated, I'm glad to be able to at least finish this fanfic. I can't really assure that I can make other fanfics soon since school starts two weeks from now and I have to get ready for college but I'll do my best to find time to make some other fanfics :3! I don't have that much readrs but I hope you guys like this chapter. R&R :3!


End file.
